Cruel Intentions: Bevearment
by BuffyManiac
Summary: Annette arrives in L.A. with Kathryn, and Taylor the new boyfriend sits in NewYork, to wait for her... I SUCK AT REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any right or reserves to the movie Cruel Intentions, what's so ever...

**Cruel Intentions: Bevearment**

**Chapter 1**

**September**:

It was nearly 6 months after the tragedy of Annettes lover, Sebastian, died in a freak car accident. It was only out of pure hatred from his sister, Katherine, that drove him to do the things he did. He risked his life to save hers. If only he was seconds later, the car would've hit her instead of Annette. Annette learned not to blame herself, but it was so impossible not to. Look at it this way, a man, who she loved, died because of her belevelant acts of God.

Annette pulled up her Mercedes to the large hotel she had been staying at for over a month. She got out and tossed her keys at the doorman, asuming it was Vallette. The man tryed to correct her, but he was such a pushover, he did just about anything anyone told him to do. She simply walked into the building, looking very business like.

"Every bloody damn day..." Said the doorman sounding very mad at himself. He just took it apoun himself to take her car into the garage, just as he did the first day she moved in.

The man at the front desk kindly greeted her, as she asked for her mail. One letter, from Kathryn Merteuil. It had been months since they talked, not since the funeral. Annette took off right away, not wanting to stick around for the after effects of seeing Katheryn's face, once she was showed the copy of Sebastians journal. It didn't take long for Kathryn to report the car Annette took, which was Sebastians in the first place, stolen. She then proceeded to wreck the car, so she'd get insurance and claim it was an accident. That was the last she heared of Kathryn. Annette asumed that she was kicked out of Rochester, since she was doing some illegal drugs. Hm, was she stuck in prison for that? No, they'd have to do better than that. She'd probably like it in there.

Annette stood there at the desk, staring at the letter. Reading the name Kathryn Merteuil over and over again. She couldn't belive she was writing to her, knowing Kathryn, it was probably a bomb inside.

"Are you okay Ms. Hargrove? You seem-"

Annette blinked nervously, "Um, yeah, yeah i'm fine. Yes, thankyou for asking."

Many would think if by some chance an audience was watching Annette and Kathryn talk for the first, Annette was not scared of Kathryn. If anything, she felt sorry for her. But Kathryn was dangerous. When she wanted to be, anyway. She would do what she could to get what she wanted. Which was, to have Sebastian and Ronald to fight, which lead to the death of a good man, trying to follow his heart. But in a way his purpose was served, he found true love, and that's all he needed. That was his final accomplishment. See, when Sebastian was sworn into the Merteuil family, he was slowly turned into "one of them". Very jaded, thinking everything was to come at a price wheather he liked it or not. Thinking that everything can come at a price. And there is no mercy shown for anyone. But now im trailing off... where was I? Ah, yes. No, Annette scared of Kathryn was like someone going to the beach without wearing any suntan lotion. Very possible that they could get sunburn, but only if they are out long enough. Annette wanted to just get in and out of Kathryn's favor as soon as she could, asuming she wanted money or something.

Annette pushed the hyrogliphic to go to the top floor, where her room was. She pocketed the letter in her brown, leather, little book bag. There was no one else in the elevator, except for an annoying little boy who's mother and father had lived in the hotel. He looked up at Annette, and smiled. She looked at him and smiled back. He was an adorable little boy. Blonde hair, innocent blue eyes. He kept smiling at her.

"I know you!" Said the boy.

"I know you too, Thomas." She said smugly.

Thomas had been circling the emergency stop button for the past few seconds she had been on. Annette took an interest.

"Thomas... you weren't thinking of messing with the buttons were you?"

Thomas gave her an obviouse grin.

"Thomas..." She said more assertively this time.

He continued to grin as he pushed the button. Suddenly the whole elevator shook up and down for a second, then it stopped. It was dark in the elevator but the emergency lights came on inside the elevator. And there wasn't a phone in the elevator like there should have been. Annette slowly turned her head as she glared at Thomas who had his hands behind his back, giving an innocent smile. Within 45 minutes, the elevator was able to get going, thanks for Annette's call to the front desk with the use of her cellphone. It would've been quicker, if only Thomas hadnen't taken her cellphone, and started running around with it. He then threatened to step on it, which was when Annette was able to distract him by making him think Barney was hiding in the corner with candy.

She got to her room in time for dinner. She still had homework to do, however. Yes, Annette was in College. She had just been accepted to the NYU. She wanted to be a writer. Her assignement, was to write a 120 page minimum story. It shouldn't take too long, considering Annette was using size 12 font, which is in a way big font for a story.

Annette decided that if she wanted a good story to help get her in the mood, she might as well start reading Kathryn's letter...


	2. Lesser Ocassions

Disclaimer: I do not own any right to the movie Cruel Intentions...

_**Authors Note: Thank you everyone for your comments. Sorry, I was in a hurry to write the fanfic and forgot to spell check... im really embaressed. Sorry... And also, I accidentaly said it was six months since the end of the movie, i'ts actualy an entire year... Sorry, again... I hope you enjoy...**_

**Chapter 2**

**Lesser Occasions**:

Annette got some gloves and a letter opener, just to be careful if the police needed finger prints, asuming they were after Kathryn. She opened the letter under close contact of her eye. She opened up the letter, the paper had been folded three times. Annette began to read. The date read September 2, 1999. Today was the 8th. Annette read on...

_Dear Annette,_

_Incase you haden't gotten who this was, this is Kathryn. I need your help. Something has happened, meet me at the address enclosed exactley one hour after you get this letter._

_Kathryn._

Kathryn did not sign her name, she had it printed. Figured it would be easier for it to look like Annette had written it, just incase she decided to show it to the police. So did this mean the police were after her? It's too hard to tell at this point. As far as she knew, she wasn't going to meet Kathryn at the enclosed location.

"Meet yourself at the enclosed address..." Said Annette mocking Kathryn.

Annette stuck the letter along with the envelope in her shreader. She threw the gloves in the trash and stuck her envelope opener back on her desk. There was a knock at the door. Annette freaked a little, could it be Kathryn? She knows where she lives, it's possible that she just delivers whatever it was she wanted to her room herself. Annette went to the door, she was worried it was Kathryn, but what's the worst that Kathryn could do? Scratch her to death? She opened the door to reveal a man who worked here in the hotel room. With him he had a large cart with food on it.

"Compliments of Mr. Taylor-" The doorman was interrupted by Annette.

"Oh, right! Dinner..." Annete looked around, "Where is Taylor?"

The man got a disfrontle look on his face. "I'm sorry, he had another meeting with the press."

Annette sighed and mummbeled "The Press... well, do come in."

He entered and parked the cart of food near the center of the room, near the table.

"Will Ms. Meckanzie be joining you this evening?"

Annette looked surprise at the fact that he knew her at all. She was very private, but after all, she was her room mate. "Buffy? Uh, no, she is with her family up north in Alaska for some vacation time before she starts school. She actualy won't start until-"

"Well I was just curiouse. Have a pleasant evening, Ms.Hargboro."

Annette let out a "You Too".

As soon as the door shut Annette locked the door, asuming no one was coming in. And she was right, no one else was coming in. Suddenly the sheet that had been over the cart began to move, a young woman popped out from under it. Annette was starteled. The woman got up and fixed her hair. She looked at Annette. Annette looked pissed off. It was, who else, Kathryn.

"Well, aren't you going to say hello? God, it was hell staying under there for the longest time."

Annette still said nothing. She just stood there. Shocked, not too sure it was actualy her. She was wearing 6inch high-heels, A dark blood red and black colored suit except with a skirt and not pants. Her hair was a different color now... she thought it was anyway. And to top it all off, she was wearing red lip stick, the color of blood.

"What is it with you and that color?" Said Annette obviously sounding and looking annoyed.

"Oh, what's wrong? You don't like it? ...Sebastian wore it well." Kathryn gave her an evil look.

Annette stepped closer to her and slapped her hard across the face. Annette didn't care what happens now, she just wanted her to take it back.

"Take that back! Now, you evil bitch!" Annette shouted

"What's wrong Annette? He did die."

"Yes, because of something you did. You drove him to it, you called Ronald, you told him a complete lie! I know, Kathryn, I know everything that went on. Becuase your whorey, skanky ways, Sebastian is dead!"

Kathryn did not get the least bit mad at the whole skanky whore thing. But it did hurt her a little that she said Sebastians death was her fault. Kathryn grabbed Annette by the hair and threw her at the wall. This surprised Annette, she didn't know that Kathryn had a singal muscle in her body that could do that.

"Sebastian died because of you. Okay, picture this, if you had not followed him that day. If you had not left and tryed to break up that fight then maybe he might still be alive. A little bruised up, but still here. He died saving you. Tell me you know that."

Annette got up and said, "It's not what happens at the scene that makes it the accident, Kathryn. It was you. You were the source of all of this! Your the reason why any of this happened, just think about it... or are there too many dead brain cells?"

Kathyrn ignored the comment. "Look I need your help. If you don't help there will be consequences."

"What? What are you talking about? Help with what?"

"Well... first off, Ronald is dead."


	3. Full Of Grace

_**Disclaimer: I do not own an rights or any kind of reserves to the movie Cruel Intentions**_

**Chapter 3**

**Full of Grace**:

Annette looked at Kathryn in shock. Ronald was dead? Why? How?... so many questions.

"If your thinking that I did it..." Kathryn started, "I did. It was just one of those major accidental things. Now I need your help. I wanted to just make sure this was your address, that's why I sent the letter."

Kathryn sat down near the fire place, and lit up a cigarette. Annette went over to stand near Kathryn, but not too close. Kathryn looked at the fireplace.

"Does this thing work?"

"... How can you just sit there after admitting to killing someone. That's an awful, not to mention sinful thing, Kathryn. Why did you kill him?"

"I have my reasons. He got too suspicious..." Annette stared at Kathryn in curiosity. "I have secrets, Annette. One's that did not involve him. He stuck his nose where it didn't belong."

"You sold drugs didn't you... right under-"

"Ha, ha! Yeah... me, selling drugs. It would be like me stealing something I had enough money for... I was _buying_ drugs."

"Figures... couldn't keep your hands off of it, in Sebastians journal he said-"

"Look, if we're going to talk about him, id really like to take something before hand." Kathryn interrupted Annette.

"Id like to know where it is I exactley fit into you killing Ronald." Annette questioned Kathryn's motive for coming here. It was strange, that last person Annette thought she'd see again, is sitting in her hotel room, smoking a cigarette and blowing the smoke into her face.

"You... I need you to help me make it look like suicide." Said Kathryn in diguist. She took in a big breath of smoke and let the grayish-white smoking linger from her soft, red, lips. She let her eyes shut and enjoy for the few seconds it lasted. Kathryn was like that, almost never ever happy with anything anyone gave her. She'd always want more, and treat everyone else like dirt. Classic case of a bart, except this brat, came fully equiped with a vibrator, knife, and no heart. I guess it was just exclusively soled sepretaly.

"Well, what makes you think I'll help you?" Said Annette as she sat down on the chair near Kathryn.

Kathryn took in, yet another, large breath of smoke from the cigarette. "I'll try to put it on you."

"And how exactley do you plane to do that?" Annette had lots of questions. But for quick updates, she stuck with whatever Kathryn had said to her.

"Hm... Ronald is the one who assoicated the fight. Ronald was the one who pushed you. If Ronald hadden't pushed you, Sebastian would've never pushed you out of the way of that yellow taxi... and he wouldn't have died. He'd still be here, and grieving over you instead of... well, the other way around."

Annette stared at Kathryn with wisdom and assurancy. "... That'll never work. They'll find out that-"

"That what Annette? That your really innocent? That your just some count-ray girl tryin' to get her degree! ...No, they'll find out. There are just too many arrows pointing between you two. Too many needles..." Kathryn leaned in a bit. "Annette, sweet heart, I honestly can say that to this day, you still underestimate my power. Just because I may have been kicked out of one of the most major schools in the country, doesn't mean I don't have any power left to spread."

Annette got scared. She actualy got a little scared. It just amazed her from the time she was interviewed for that article in Seveteen, the time she left Rochester for college. Her securities were thrashed down. Her instincts now were maybe's. And Kathryn was someone she knew she did not want to mess with. It wasn't the least bit hard for her to control the entire school, how would it to be to crush someone and charge them for a murder they did not commit. It would only be best to just get in and out of this situation, so she would be able to get on with her life.

"Well, I need to know how you did it... gun... car..."

Kathryn looked up immediatley when Annette said "car". She knew that she was interpretting Sebastian's death. But she decided to act like she didn't realize the connection. "Drugs. I gotta shot in his arm when he was asleep. I need to make it look like suicide. You know how to write other's handwriting, you know what they'll check for, how I should leave the body, and how to cut me off from his life completely. Make it look like we haven't talked since last year, when... it happened."

Annette wasn't sure how to answer, she thought that she might be sick. "Where is he?"

"L.A..."

_**Authors Note: Hi, I would just like the readers to email me, just incase I got anything as far as information and names wrong. Thanks...**_


	4. A Coverup To Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own an rights or anything of the sort to claming the movie Cruel Intentions as my own work... This story is truely my own, based on the movie...

**Chapter 4**

**A Cover-up to Remember**

Annette got the impression that Kathryn wanted her to go to L.A. with her. Annette couldn't. I mean, she had other things going for her. She had her writing thing going on in college. She had class tomorrow. She had other obligations. This was important, I mean Kathryn threatend her life with murder. She had no choice. It was either wait for Kathryn to slowly ruin her life and eventualy send her to jail, or stop going to school, and hope that they'll still accept her after her long abscenece. Either way, she loses something.

"L.A. you say?"

Kathryn smiled in a very devlish way. She was getting her way. "Yes. You will come with me... hmm that is if you think your up to it. In which case I am to decide for that... and I do."

Annette let out a big sigh... "When do we leave?"

Annette and Kathryn were on the first flight for Los Angeles, California. Annette was shaky the entire way. Kathryn slept like a baby on the plane. When the plane set, Annette noticed that Kathryn was still asleep. She thought she could make a run for it. She could turn Kathryn in. And with Kathryn in jail, she could explain what she was trying to do, which was frame her for a murder she did not do. Annette slowly slipped by Kathryn's legs, trying not to wake her. Kathryn jolted... she didn't wake. Annette grabbed her bag and went down the asile as the pilot told everyone to have a safe way from the airport to their next destination. It was very crowded. Annette was half way between the door and her seat next to Kathryn, when she turned back and saw that Kathryn had woken up. Her eyes had just flung open and saw her. Kathryn rose from her seat and pulled out a plastic knife from her back pocket. Annette trying to leave, not a good thing for Kathryn. If she had to she'd threaten her, she didn't care how the job would get done. Just as long as she got what she wanted.

Annette raced for the door as Kathryn was catching up. The door wasn't open yet and Annette was arguing with a flight attendant to open the door, but she wouldn't listen. Annette nailed the woman in the gut and pushed her back. She then opened the door herself to see that it was about five feet from the dismount, where everyone would need to get off. Kathryn was getting closer. Annette couldn't waste any time. She leaped to the other side and made it. Annette was sweating so much now, she almost slipped off the dismount. She turned behind her to see people looking stunned at her along with flight attendants and the co-pilot. A woman called security, thinking this was some kind of a stunt or bomb threat. Annette raced down the long hallway leading to where security was. She quickly went through, the security gaurds still had no idea that they should've been looking for a blonde woman, 5"7', about 130 pounds and getting to leave the airport. She was being accused of a violent act against the stewartist she hit earlier.

As soon as she was able to pass through security, minutes later, the call came in and one of the security gaurds saw her. He knew it was the woman they were looking for. He looked like a stereotypical security gaurd. The kind you would normaly see in movies. Tall, black, about 165 pounds, mustache and an evil eye that would give anyone goosebumps.

Annette toar off her high-heels and threw them at the security gaurd as he ran for her. Annette took off running...

Authors Note: Thanks everyone for the great reviews, sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to like... not cut down any suspense. Thanks


	5. Speed of Emotion

Disclaimer: I do not own any sort of right to the fan-tabulous movie Cruel Intentions

**Chapter 5**

**Speed of Emotion**

Annette had been hiding in the bathroom for the past hour. Three women have come in since. None which of seen suspicouse. She peeked her head out side of the door. Security was tense, but she could get passed. Annette stepped outside of the airport trying to blend in with the crowd. She was about to enter a taxi cab when all of a sudden, Kathryn stepped out behind her. She grabbed her arm and held something pointy to Annette's back.

"Annette... sweet heart," Kathryn started. "I really don't think now would be the time to do anything rash' now would it? Now if you know what is good for you, you'll step away from the car, and without this looking too fisty, you'll follow me. Now, that's kind of a lot to remember... maybe I should write it in blood... all over your back. Now, trust me, these shoes, with your blood, not the best mix now is it?"

Kathryn softly jerked Annette away from the cab, and before the cabi could ask a question, they started walking into a different cab. They both sat in the back as Kathryn gave instructions to where they needed to go. The Cab driver noticed Annette's shoes missing, but he didn't say anything.

"Would you ladies mind the radio?" The man asked. Annette looked at this name tag, his name was David. She saw his drivers license number, and decided to memorize it. If he can remember her, maybe if she has the courage, she'll turn Kathryn in and could use him as a witness. Annette was worried though, she looked a bit nervouse. She didn't want the driver getting suspicious and start asking questions. You never know what Kathryn might do, I mean she's very reckless. More than she was last year...

The women shook their head.

The Cab driver turned on the radio. It was Sarah Mclachlan. Annette thought she knew the song... _Stupid_? _Full of Grace_, maybe?

_Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

Ahh... now she rememebers... it was _I Will Remember You._ Good song... Annette remembers having it stuck in her head when she was pacing in her room, reading the journal. Everytime she heared this song it made her feel like crying. She didn't want that now though, not in front of _her_. She just starred out the window and pretended not to listen to the song, when the entire time she was thinking of Sebastian. Annette looked at Kathryn and saw she was making a pouty face at her. She just mouthed the word "Bitch" to her, as if they were sisters and _Mom _was sitting in the front seat.

As the car ride got longer, Annette felt more and more stupider. How stupid could Annette have been? I mean, to agree to go on with something like this? I mean, now it didn't even matter to her to get her writing degree... she just wanted her freedom back and to be far, far away from Kathryn AKA the evil bitch monster of death. I suppose that she didn't have a choice, I mean it was this or possibly go to jail and not get her writing degree... she just wanted out of this.

She didn't know where they were going... she was afraid to ask. If she did, she was afraid Kathryn would... wait a second? Annette afraid of Kathryn? Is this possible? I mean, at the beggining of all of this, Annette wasn't afraid that Kathryn would do a single thing to harm her. However, that changed when Kathryn chased her through out the Airport... and back at her hotel room, when Kathryn had struck her. True, it did hurt for only a minute, and it's not like she'll have permanent bruising or anything like that. She just wanted to get this over with. She layed her head against the car window, and tryed to fall asleep.

_**AN: Hey everyone, thanks for the great reviews, I love you guys! haha... I know it's shorter than what your used to, but It just felt like a good place to leave off at... Thanks!**_


	6. Tossed Cookies

Disclaimer: I do not own any kind of right to the movie Cruel Intentions

**Chapter 6**

**Tossed Cookies**

Meanwhile... back in NewYork

A man that was fitting the description of Taylor Brendon was walking to Annette's room. He was there for a late dinner, when he ran into the service man.

"Ah, yes, did you give Annette my message?" he asked

The evil man grinned, and lied right through his fake, plastic teeth. "Yes sir, but she was in such a hurry... I'm not sure what the problem was... but she sure was in a hurry to get out of the hotel."

Taylor gave him a funny look.

Flashback to days before Annette received the letter

_Kathryn and the evil service man were meeting together in what looked like a high, up-scale Barns & Noble. She was wearing a very noticable detective outfit, that made every move she made look like it was apart of some elaborate scheme. She was sitting at two-seater table, sipping some coffee when an old man sat across from her._

_"Do you have my demands?" The man asked_

_Kathryn frowned, "What, No hello?"_

_The man looked at her with disguist. "Your lucky im doing this. I should turn you into the police-"_

_"And I could do the exact same thing to you..." Kathryn threatend. "Now I'm only going to ask you this once, and then im gonna get testy... are you going to go on with this or not?"_

_"Well ofcourse... we're talking about a lot of money here."_

_Kathryn looked around as she slipped him a very heavy looking book that read The Bible across the top. He opened it and saw that it was hollowed out, with one-hundered dollar bills in there, all equaling to over, or close to, $500,000,._

_"It's done... I'll lie for you."_

_"And the cameras? In the hotel?" Kathryn asked demandingly._

_"Absolutely."_

Taylor got the room to see that dinner was cold. He was saddened by this. It was obviouse that this had been left here for hours. He saw a note. He read over it, it basicley said that she'd be gone for a few days for some family issues. She said she'd be back in a few days.

He threw the note down, pissed off at himself. He wanted to see her. It had been over a week. He was also worried that she wasn't taking their relationship seriously. He loved her very much... even though they had been dating for only a few months. He wasn't sure if she felt the same way. I mean, she had told him all about Sebastain, and how close and complicated their time together was. Now that Taylor was her first relationship since the incident that was Kathryn. She destroyed everything. No, he would'nt know the pain, but he would know that she needed someone right now. Did he think this would last? No, he didn't. He knew how much he loved her, however, he knew that she didn't love him. All he could do is sit back and wait for the day where one little fight ends everything. Until that day, he would just have to lay there and pretend that she feels the same way.

Taylor Brendon had not been born into money. His father made his fortune when he was about 10-years old. He died when Taylor was only 16, and since then, his mother and step-mother had formed together to create one big business, which made them very popular and very rich. However, before the wealth, they weren't very sucessful, they were a middle class family, living in Zeeland, Michigan, and not doing too well. Theyre house was about to fall through when his father invested in some kind of stock and made a fortune off of that, then he came up with a great clothing line, which launched everyone and did, and is still doing, very well.

**L.A.**

The Taxi Driver pulled up along the side of a cheap hotel, with a very expensive car in the lot. Kathryn woke Annette and payed the man. They stepped out of the car and walked into the lobby. As soon as the man took off they left the lobby, and Kathryn hot-wired the expensive looking car. Annette sat in the passengers seat and waited their calmley. Kathryn, surprisingly, hot-wired the car successfuly. They pulled out and started driving.

"Okay", Kathryn started, "Here's what's gonna happen, you will come to the house with me, help me cover up anything that might have shown that I had anything to do with his "suicide", and then we actualy do make it look like a suicide, and you get to leave, sound good?"

"Like a bad dream..." She replied sadley.


End file.
